


Make him beg

by JessChan



Series: Take control [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Taste the Flesh. Pure AoKaga smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make him beg

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really planning to write this, but I wanted to practice writing smut, so here it is! This is what happens after 'Taste the Flesh'. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> "What's wrong Taiga? I thought you wanted it like this?" Aomine growled in Kagami's ear. "Let me hear your pretty voice. Beg me." Kagami bit down on the pillow, muffling his moans. 'I should have know it would turn out like this', Kagami thought to himself..

 

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight, Kagami took a deep breath. Triumphantly he thought  _'Hah! That went better than expected.'_ Not hearing anything from the living room though, he thought maybe his plan had failed, until he heard Aomine getting up and growling his name.

' _Oh..'_  His eyes went wide when he saw Aomine come through the door, walking towards him with determination and lust in his eyes.

Kagami panicked for a moment but plastered an awkward smile on his face and said "Hehe, got you good with that, didn't I?! It was just a joke, you know, just playing arou-HMF".

Aomine had reached Kagami and pushed him down on the bed with a push and crawled on top of him, locking their lips together. Kagami tried to push him off, but Aomine just grabbed his hand and pushed them down next to his head and held them in place.

Kagami's lips continued to be ravished by Aomine, who seemed to have lost all sense of restraint. Even for Aomine, who was not really the gentle kind of lover, this was unusual.

He kept on kissing, biting Kagami's lips, sucking on his tongue before biting it, causing Kagami to moan into his mouth. Not giving up, he continued crashing their lips together while grinding his pelvis against Kagami's thighs.

Upon feeling this, Kagami arched his back up, pushing his body against Aomine's. He felt Aomine smirk against his lips. "Aomine,' Kagami moaned, but before he could say anything else, Aomine bit his lip again, even harder than before and broke off the kiss.

Aomine quickly took off his own shirt and shifted Kagami's hands, placing them over his head so he could grip them tight with one hand. He leaned back, taking in the sight of his half naked lover, who was at his mercy.

Kagami looked up at Aomine and shuddered at the sight, moaning softly. Aomine was panting, chest heaving up and down. Already, you could see little drops of sweat forming near his neck, dripping down his collarbone.

As he heard Kagami moan, a smile crept up on his face, causing his teeth to show in a feral grin. His eyes even had this wild sparkle in them. Everything about him screamed 'wild animal' right now.

Kagami swallowed hard and quivered with anticipation. Aomine licked his lips before bending back down and flicking his tongue over Kagami's nipple. He continued this motion a couple of times, switching between the left and right nipple, causing Kagami to wriggle his body around, trying to get more friction against his sensitive nipples.

Aomine wasn't having any of that however and decided to take his tongue elsewhere. He trailed his tongue up, pausing at the collarbone where he scraped his teeth across the bone swiftly, before moving further up Kagami's neck where he bit down hard on the soft flesh exposed before him.

Kagami, surprised by the action, tried to turn his head but was quickly stopped by a firm hand on his chin, holding him in place while Aomine continued.

Aomine kept biting his neck, although not as hard as the first time yet still certain to leave a mark, until he reached his ear. He placed his mouth next to Kagami's ear, let out a low growl and whispered 'Taiga..'.

Kagami's eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut and softly moaned his lovers name 'Daiki..' He tried to move his head again so he could kiss, but the hand on his chin was firm. Feeling the resistance, Aomine smirked and took Kagami's earlobe in his mouth, sucking, biting and tugging at it.

He continued further down Kagami's cheek, alternatively kissing and biting his cheekbone until he reached the corner of his mouth. His hand still holding a firm grip on Kagami's chin, he pried open his mouth with his index finger and traced the inside of the lower lip with the tip. Kagami breathed a little moan and stuck out his tongue, needy for more.

Aomine was waiting for this and took hold of it, squeezing it tight between his index finger and thumb and stuck his own tongue in Kagami's now open mouth.

Once inside, he traced Kagami's teeth with his tongue once, before slipping back out. Taking the upper lip between his teeth, he released Kagami's tongue and pulled away, tugging at the lip as he went before letting go.

Kagami was squirming underneath him by now, wanting to get some kind of friction against his now hard member. Aomine released Kagami's hands and stood up, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

His dick stood up proud, almost up against his stomach, the head glistening with precum. Kagami shuddered with anticipation at the sight and sucked in his lower lip.

"Suck it." Aomine simply said, one hand slowly pumping his erection, the other reaching down and twisting it in Kagami's hair. He pulled him up roughly, until Kagami's lips touched the tip.

Kagami groaned and wet his lips with his tongue, touching the tip as he went, tasting the precum it was dripping. Aomine hissed as he felt the tongue and pulled Kagami's face closer.

"Now." he demanded. Kagami looked up at Aomine, who stared back, the excitement clear in his eyes. Opening his mouth, Kagami took in the tip and sucked it once, moving his tongue over the slit. He could hear Aomine groan as he made contact.

Kagami placed his hands on Aomine's thighs to hold on and took the length in further. He started bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He felt Aomine's hands on his head, his fingers twisting around his hair. He grabbed Kagami's head tight and held it still.

Kagami looked up with a puzzled look on his face, wondering why he had to stop. Aomine looked down on his with a smirk on his face, similar to the one he had seen before, feral and wild.

Without any warning, Aomine started thrusting his dick in Kagami's mouth, effectively fucking his mouth, pushing it in deeper than was comfortable for Kagami at the time.

Kagami's fingers squeezed Aomine's thighs, nails digging in, bound to leave some marks. Not that Aomine seemed to mind, he just kept on thrusting. After a moment, Kagami managed to relax and bending his head backwards a bit, took in Aomine further, deepthroating him.

Aomine groaned as the tip of his dick touched the back of Kagami's throat. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, his dick leaving Kagami's mouth with a pop. Kagami moaned, already missing the sensation of a dick in his mouth and started to move forward to take it back in but Aomine stopped him.

He pulled him on his feet and clashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tongues twisting, fighting for dominance. Aomine's hands moved down Kagami's chest and he slipped his hand in the other's shorts, gripping Kagami's fully erect dick and squeezed once.

Kagami broke the kiss and threw his head back, moaning as he felt Aomine squeeze harder. Aomine kissed his throat and said "Take it off." before letting go. Kagami did as he was told, removing his pants & underwear along with it, leaving him completely naked. Aomine hummed appreciatively and smirked once more.

"Get on your hands and knees." he said and pointed to the bed. Normally, Kagami wouldn't listen to orders like this but there was something about Aomine right now that told him it was best to just listen. His cock twitched at the thought of what would happen next, as he crawled on the bed and positioned himself on hands and knees.

He felt Aomine seat himself behind him, positioning himself between Kagami's legs. His throbbing dick sliding between his thighs until it touched his own dick. Leaning forward, an arm slipped down his sides, toward his nipple.

A thumb swept over the bud it found until it hardened under its touch. A little whimper escaped Kagami's mouth. He needed more. He started moving his own hand toward his dick, wanting to give it some much needed attention but it was slapped away before he even got close.

He felt his nipples being grabbed between fingers. He arched his back as they were being twisted and pulled at. "Aah- Aomine-.." he breathed. "Don't..' Aomine let go and moved his hand to Kagami's mouth.

He rubbed a finger over his lips, urging Kagami to take it in. Kagami complied, taking the finger in his mouth, sucking and licking it, making it wet and slippery. Aomine added a second finger.. A third..

Kagami kept sucking until Aomine pulled them out and straightened his back. He grabbed Kagami's ass, pulling apart his cheeks and placed a finger on the twitching entrance. Kagami shuddered at the touch and moaned, pushing his ass against the finger.

"What's this, Taiga? Eager aren't we?!" Aomine said, smiling while putting the smallest amount of pressure on his finger.

"Shit.." Kagami moaned "Fuck you, Aomine." which only caused Aomine's smile to widen. He pushed the tip of his finger in quickly, but just as fast, pulled it back out.

"Hhgn.." Pleased, Aomine traced his finger around the entrance once, before plunging the whole thing in at once. Kagami arched his back at the sudden intrusion and wriggled his ass to adjust to the foreign object inside him.

Aomine used his remaining hand to grab Kagami ass cheek to steady himself as he started moving his finger in and out. Feeling the resistance around his finger fading, he added a second one, a loud moan escaping Kagami's mouth.

Pushing in deeper, Aomine started moving his fingers around inside, looking for that one sweet spot. He knew he found it when Kagami slumped forward, moaning and panting.

He added a third finger and kept pushing, driving Kagami over the edge as he felt his prostate being abused by Aomine's long fingers. He could feel his orgasm coming closer, a familiar heat rising up in his lower belly.

"Ah, Aomine.. I'm gonna cu-" he started saying, when Aomine suddenly pulled his fingers out, causing Kagami to groan in frustration.

"What'd you do that for?!" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Aomine, who just laughed and said "You didn't think it would be this easy right?"

He reached down and grabbed Kagami's dick, sliding his finger over the slit at the tip, putting some pressure on it. Kagami moaned again, thrusting his hips at Aomine's hand, who leaned smiled and leaned forward.

"What's wrong Taiga? I thought you wanted it like this?" he growled in Kagami's ear. "Let me hear your pretty voice. Beg me." Kagami bit down on the pillow, muffling his moans.

' _I should have know it would turn out like this'_ , Kagami thought to himself.. Aomine tightened his grip on Kagami's rock hard dick, earning another muffled moan.

"..ck me.." he heard Kagami mumble.

"What was that? I didn't quite understand that." Aomine said nonchalantly.

Kagami groaned. "Fuck me.." he said so Aomine could hear him.

The corner of Aomine's mouth twitched upwards "See, that wasn't so hard was it? But you know, that sounded more like a command than actual begging though. We can't have that, now can we?" he said, releasing his grip on Kagami.

' _Ugh'_  Kagami thought to himself  _'This bastard is enjoying this way too much!'_.

"Tell me, Taiga. Look at me and tell me what you would like me to do?' he asked while stroking himself. Kagami turned around, looked at Aomine and bit his lip. His cheeks were bright red by now and thinking it couldn't get any worse than this, he just went for it.

"I want you to take your big hard cock and shove it up my tight little ass. Please fuck me hard, Daiki.." he said.

This seemed to catch Aomine off guard for a second. He didn't expect his lover to give in like this, but he made a quick recovery.

"That's more like it" he said as he positioned himself at Kagami's entrance. "I hope you're ready for this, Taiga" he growled in a low voice before pushing himself inside in one thrust.

Kagami wasn't expecting this. His knees almost gave out and his arms actually did give out, causing him to fall face first into the pillow, muffling his moans as Aomine started moving, not giving him any time to recover.

He felt a hand on his back as Aomine kept him in place like that, while his other hand gripped his hips tight. Aomine moved slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace.

Every once in a while he'd pull out almost completely, only to slam it back in to the hilt, earning more moans from Kagami, who desperately tried to get his hands on his twitching dick. Aomine intervened again however and grabbed his both his arms, twisted them behind his back and held them there.

"Wha-" Kagami started, but was cut off by another deep thrust, hitting his prostate.

"No touching" Aomine said "you can come just from this" as he pushed in deep again. Kagami kept moaning harder, cursing Aomine silently in his head for denying his release like this.

Panting heavily, turned his head as far as he could and looked at Aomine. Sweat was dripping down his chest as he kept a fast pace of thrusts.

As he noticed Kagami looking at him, he slowed down, going for slow and deep thrusts now and watched Kagami's face each time he hit the spot. Kagami was near his end, needing to come badly now.

"Daiki.. Please.. Let me come.." he pleaded to Aomine, his mouth open, panting, a little sliver of saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Aomine grunted and reached down to give Kagami a kiss before going for the last spurt. He could feel his orgasm bubbling up as he kept thrusting, feeling Kagami tighten around him as the same happened to him.

Aomine came hard, spraying his seed deep inside Kagami, who, upon feeling the warmth spread inside, came as well, the white liquid spraying everywhere from his stomach to the blankets.

' _We'll need to change the sheets..'_  he thought as Aomine rode out his orgasm before plopping down next to him. Kagami couldn't move a muscle, still breathing heavily from his orgasm. He felt his eyelids get heavier as he felt Aomine move closer. He felt lips on his, kissing him before they said goodnight and they both drifted away into a deep sleep.

Kagami woke to the sun shining on his face, not having closed the curtains before going to bed. He growled and tried to turn away from the light. A sharp pain went through his body and he grunted as he remembered last night.

He looked over at Aomine, who lay next to him, oblivious to the world, snoring softly. Seeing him like this, all peaceful, made him feel irritated and a sudden urge to slap him arised, in which he happily indulged by smacking him on the head.

Aomine woke up instantly "What the f-" he said, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!" he asked Kagami, a frown on his face at being woken in such a crude way.

"You know what for! You went too far last night!" Kagami said, resisting the urge to smack him again. Aomine just gave him his signature smirk before leaning in for a kiss, a gentle one, not like last night.

"You liked it though" he said as he pulled away. A red blush crept up on Kagami's face

"That's beside the point here!" but Aomine was already up and about, putting on his clothes, looking ever so smug.

"I'll make breakfast, what do you want?" he said, smiling at his lover.

"Pancakes.." Kagami mumbled, before burying his head in his pillow. Aomine rubbed his head "Coming right up" and left for the kitchen.

Kagami could hear him moving around in the kitchen, whistling a song while he worked, sounding pretty good about himself so early in the morning.

"Stupid Ahomine" he mumbled, before drifting off to sleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ended up way longer than I first expected.. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
